


According to Plan

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [20]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Mech Preg, Mind Games, Pet Play, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9875678#t9875678</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [According to Plan (计划通)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107757) by [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)



Starscream awoke to the worse processor ache ever. Far worse than any overcharged night after he had spent in university. Far worse than the last time he had been slagged in battle. Far worse than anything he could ever remember. A little whimper left his vocal processor. He tried to move, and discovered, to his horror he could not. 

“Don’t strain yourself, pet.” A deep rumbling voice came from behind him. 

Starscream attempted to turn his head and found he could not, nothing wanted to respond.  
He couldn't’ stop himself from whimpering again, or the shiver that ran up his spinal strut. “Please, Optronix. Please don’t do this.”

“It’s Optimus now, you know this.” A heavy hand settled on Starscream’s wing, promising violence. It never came. Instead he felt Optimus Prime move closer, and slip something around his neck. Something that snapped into place against the armor on his neck. Tight, but not tight enough to chafe the delicate wiring. 

The stasis cuffs came off, and Starscream jerked away, attempting to flee, only to be jerked to the floor as the chain attached to the collar pulled taunt. He looked up at the ceiling, stunned for a moment. 

Optimus laughed rose up before him, drifting through the room, before the larger mech straddled his hips, pressing him to the floor. He leaned in, rumbling, his optics flashing a deeper red. “I wouldn't advise doing that again, you don’t want me to have to punish you. It wouldn't be pleasant. As wonderful as your screams would be to my audials I would rather your frame remain intact, pet.”

Starscream shivered, and tried to squirm away. A whine left his vocal processor. “Please don’t do this, Optimus.” 

“Pets don’t speak unless spoken to. Do it again and I will weld your mouth shut.”  
Starscream whimpered again, offlining his optics.

“Do you understand me, Pet.”

Starscream ex-vented loudly. “I understand you, Optimus.”

“No. I don’t think you do, Pet.” He laughed, running a hand across Starscream’s wings. “You will call me Master.”

“Or what? You’ll slag me.”

“No. I will rape you and leave the slagged remains of what is left of you for your beloved leader. How demoralizing do you think THAT would be for him?”

Starscream trembled beneath him. Megatron would be devastated. Each death was a blow to his leader’s ember. he had seen it time and time again. “I understand...Master.” He said in a tiny voice. 

“Oh, Pet. You do not. But you will soon.”

OoOoOoOo

“You have to be kidding me. I’m not going to---”

“Pet.” Optimus snapped, “You are trying my patience. I have already told you the consequences for disobedience are. Is that what you want?” The Prime asked, jerking on the chain and making Starscream yelp. 

The Seeker whimpered. “Op---Master, I’m sorry.” 

“No, I can see that you are not. You are undisciplined, disobedient, in short you are a very, very bad pet.” The Prime’s lips curled into a smiled. One Starscream did not like in the least. “So very bad.” Optimus said again, pulling something out of his subspace. The metal glinted in the dull light of the room. Starscream’s eyes locked on the swaying object and tried to make sense of it. A bit gag. His processor finally supplied, and he whimpered deep in his throat, but made no move to jerk away. He offlined his optics as the bit was pushed into his mouth, and bound tightly.

“Bad pet,” Optimus scolded again, “You will get no fuel tonight if you cannot behave.” 

Starscream whimpered behind the gag, and his tank lurched already rumbling. He tried to behave, but it was so hard. 

“Shhh....none of that pet,” Optimus crooned. 

Starscream glared up at him, making Optimus laugh. “You would like to strike out at me, wouldn't you, pet?” 

A growl rose up from Starscream’s chestplates, and angry feral growl that made Optimus’ brow plates raise. “Mmmm...I like you like this. Attack me pet. Go ahead.” His lips curled up. 

Starscream stared at him, and hunkered down. He knew what would happen then he did that. His reaction only made Optimus chuckle. “Such spirit. I will break you of that.”

OoOoOoOo

Starscream followed Optimus through the hallway, a grimace on his faceplates. “Do we really have to do this? It’s stupid. I’m not a pet, I’m a mech.”

“Pet, you are treading on dangerous ground. You know you are not supposed to speak. Do you want to be punished, again,” 

Optimus said, an edge of menace to his voice. The walked through the hallway, and Starscream shivered. He could feel the other Autobots watching him as they walked. He trailed behind Optimus, but not so far behind that the chain was tight behind them. Starscream grumbled, “Where are we going anyway?” 

“Where are we going, “Master.” 

“Really? Where are we going, MASTER?” Starscream said. 

Optimus purred, “To the labs, pet. I have a few projects I would like for you to work on.” 

Starscream snorted, “I’m not working for you.” 

Optimus stopped, pulling Starscream close to him by the collar, “You will, and you will like it pet.” 

“You are foolish if you think that, glitch.” 

Optimus growled, pulled something out of his subspace, he jerked Starscream close and pushed a mouthclamp over Starscream’s mouth before the mech even realized. “Mmmm....much better. I think I like you like this. Come along now. We have things to do. More importantly you have things to do.” 

Starscream grunted as he was pushed into the lab. He didn’t want to do this. Not at all, but he saw what acting out would get him, so he moved to the table that was already covered in notes. 

“These are Skyfire’s notes. I believe you have worked with him before.” 

Starscream glared, he knew Optimus knew he had...and it had not ended well at all. 

“Good, good. Now get to work,” Optimus said, and surprisingly left him alone.

OoOoOoOo

“You want me to do what?” Starscream gaped at the warlord. “Are you slagged? I’m not sleeping in that thing.” Starscream glared at the offending object, an over-sized cybercat bed at the end of Optimus’ berth.

Optimus smirked, “I tired of these arguments pet. Would you like me to take you to Ratchet? I’m sure he would be happy to remove that pesky vocalizer of yours...and make a few more...interesting upgrades. Perhaps even modify your frame. I would like that. Perhaps we could even go there now?” 

Starscream’s optics widened at the threat. He didn’t want to go anywhere near the medic. “I’m sorry, master,” he finally said and dropped down onto the berth. 

He glared as Optimus clipped the chain to the eye bolt welded to the leg of the berth. He walked away, leaving Starscream sulking on the padded, pillow-like berth, and finally came back carrying a large bowl and a cube of energon. He set the bowl down, and poured in the energon, smirking as he did so. 

“There we go,” Optimus purred. “Now be a good pet and fuel for me.” 

Starscream glared and pushed the bowl away, “I’m not drinking that.” 

He squealed when Optimus swatted him hard on the aft, “Bad pet. Fuel like this or you will not fuel at all.” 

Starscream grumbled and glared, “You are an aft.” 

“And you are not playing your role, little Seeker.” 

Starscream gave him a calculated look before pulling the bowl close and taking a cautious lick, then another, and continued until the bowl was licked clean.

“Good pet,” it earned him a caress across his wings, which left his engine purr. Optimus pet his wings until Starscream was limp against the pet bed and half-way to recharge. He had to find a way to turn this situation around, a way to end the war.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus ran a finger across the pristine span of Starscream’s wing, and smiled fleetingly as the Seeker shuddered, and after a moment leaned into the touch. “Starscream, you seem distracted today.” Optimus said blandly, his hands drifting down the flier’s slim chassis, plucking at wires, and finally stopping as his fingers touched Starscream’s valve cover. It was already hot to the touch. “You have work to do.” Optimus said gravely, rubbing circles against the hot metal until the cover snapped open. “You do know you will be punished for not paying proper attention to your task.”

“M---master.” Starscream groaned, he let his head fall back, he offlined his optics. The test tube he had been holding fell from his hand, the liquid spilled across the table.

Optimus’ lips curled up, as his fingers traced the rim, dipping in and flicking the nodes closest to the opening. “Starscream, you dropped the test tubed.” Optimus watched it roll about the table, as his digits pushed in deeper, scissoring. 

Starscream whimpered, hands clenching as the mech behind him pushed the digits in and out of the tight valve vigorously. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m sorry.” 

“Be a good pet and pick it up. Finish your work,” Optimus said, and added a third finger, spreading him wide. 

Starscream’s hands shook as he went to pick up the test tube again. “You’re an evil slagger.” 

The test tube fell again, clattering onto the table. “Starscream, you aren’t doing your work. Such a bad pet. So very bad. How should I punish you?” he asked, and twisted his digits wringing a high pitched squeal out of Starscream. “Should I take you to the bring and leave you there? Perhaps I should. You are making such a mess pet. Positively dripping. Such a dirty, bad little pet. maybe I should make you lick up the puddle from the floor.” 

Starscream panted, valve clenched hard around the warlord’s fingers. “P-please don't’ make me do that, m-master. Please. J-just let me get back to work.” 

Optimus chucked, “Oh, don’t let me stop you pet.” He reached into his subspace, and pulled out a fake spike, far bigger than his three fingers that he pulled out of Starscream's valve. Starscream let out a whimper than the blunt rim was placed against the rim and slowly spread him wide. The spike was large enough to hit all the nodes as Optimus worked it in slowly. When it was completely inside Optimus gently closed Starscream’s interface panel, and patted it gently. “Good pet, now get to work.” 

Starscream shivered, but he did as he was told, and did his best to keep his processor on the task. It was a near impossibility, but somehow he managed.

OoOoOoOo

Had Optimus known that having Starscream at his beck and call would be so amusing he would have snatched the flier away long ago. It was even worth the trouble of Megatron’s feeble rescue attempts. At the moment was curled up at the Foot of Optimus’ throne, half in recharge as he leaned against Optimus’ leg. The Seeker purred sleepily, and leaned into the touch as Optimus stroked his helm. He was not usually so well behaved, but at the moment it was what Optimus needed. Something to calm his irritation. His followers sometimes...annoyed him with their endless sycophantic and backstabbing ways. Starscream at least was honest...or mostly so, and entertaining. Even when threatened he gave back as good as he took.

“You know Rodimus is playing you, right? He wants to have what you have,” Starscream murmured at Optimus’ feet. The mech is question was talking to Elita on the far side of the throne room. He trusted them both about as far as Rung could throw them. 

“I know, pet.” 

“You don’t care, master?” Starscream asked, and craned his head to look at Optimus’ face. “Must get tiring lording it over a bunch of glitches.” 

“Glitches, are they now?” 

“Neurotic glitches, Master.” 

“I’m sure you fit right in then,” Optimus said, pinching a wing. 

“Pfft,” Starscream snorted, vents puffing out. “You are foolish to think that.”

“Pet...you are pressing your luck,” Optimus growled. 

“Perhaps, but it is the truth. I am not like these mechs,” Starscream said. 

“No you are not. You are soft.” 

Starscream hissed, “I am not soft.” 

“Soft and prickly then,” Prime said and continued to pet Starscream’s helm.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus returned from the battle keyed up. It had been a good battle. They had driven the Decepticons back, sent them running like the proverbial turbohounds with their tails tucked between their legs. It should have been a great lift to Optimus’ mood. He even got to throw his possession of Starscream back in Megatron’s face. The results had been wonderful. He had beaten Megatron down, and let his minions drag him away.

He should have felt wonderful. Instead he felt off, and vaguely melancholy. Which was how he had ended up in his rooms with a cube of Vosian highgrade in hand. His ember ached. The Matrix’s grip on it tightening. He consumed enough to sway on his peds, and somehow made it to the berthroom where Starscream was curled up in his bed. 

He didn’t quite make the berth as he stumbled in, and somehow few in front of it. He crawled forward, and turned so his back was supported by it. The racket he made had woken Starscream. The mech watched him with overly bright blue optics. 

“Master, are you well?”

A hysterical laugh, “No, not really.” He pulled Starscream out of his bed and into his. The Seeker squawked, but settled down soon enough. “Nothing is going the way I planned. This isn’t what I wanted. I mean I just wanted power in the beginning and I thought...I didn’t think the Matrix would be like it is. I---” 

“You what?” Starscream asked gently. 

“I---I was always fond of you. Even when you refused to help me,” the Prime said and pulled Starscream close, kissing him far more gently than he would have normally. One kiss seemed to lead to another. Starscream’s plating was hot against his own labored systems, and he could feel lubricant already seeping from behind the closed panel. It snapped open when he touched it, lubricant dripping out onto the Prime's plating. “Always wanted you. Even then. Even when you chose that stupid Skyfire, and when you went off with Megatron.” 

Optimus let his own panel open, spike pressurizing between them so fast he gasped in shock, and then whimpered as Starscream moved up his frame to sink down on Optimus’ spike. He pulled the mech close, rocking up into the tight, wet, warmth. He felt even better than Optimus imagined he would. They fit together perfectly. 

“You feel so good, so good. I always thought you would. Always wanted to find out,” Prime panted as his hands moved to Starscream’s hips setting a fast rhythm. “I wish we could be like this all the time. I’m so tired of the war. It’s so pointless...but I know what would happen if I just called a truce with Megatron. Do you know what would happen?” 

“No....I don’t Optimus,” Starscream moaned, his hands gripped onto Optimus’ shoulders, “We could be at peace.” 

“No, no! You don't’ understand. They would see me as weak. They would offline me. They would all rise up, and they would just offline me.” 

“You aren't weak. You just need a good reason,” Starscream panted, his valve clamped down hard as the charge reached a peak and overload hit his systems. He clung to Optimus, finger’s wiggling against his emberplates. “Open up. I want your ember. I want to feel you. Please. I need you.” 

“I love it when you beg. You do it so perfectly,” Optimus said. He let his emberplates open, and pulled Starscream to him. He pet the mech’s emberplates until they opened as well. 

Starscream whimpered as the Matrix’s tentacles reached out, pulling him to Optimus, grinding their embers together excitedly. 

“It likes you, as much as if can like anyone,” Optimus murmured, and began to move inside him again. It wasn't long before charge was singing through Starscream’s circuits again, building slowly, wonderfully. He just held on to Optimus and let the bigger mech to all the work. He felt limp with pleasure, and only halfway listened to Optimus’ drunken rambling. 

“You’re so perfect. You feel so good. So wonderful,” Optimus crooned, “Sing for me.” And Starscream did. He clung to Optimus, and screamed as overload finally hit him again.

OoOoOoOo

“I need to refuel, master,” Starscream said plaintively, and stared at Optimus until the mech frowned and got up.

“Maybe I should take you to see Ratchet. There is something wrong with you. You've burned through three times as much fuel as normal.” Optimus knelt down and put a hand under his pet’s chin, making him look up. “Are you feeling unwell?” 

Starscream’s lips curled up into a mischievous little grin. Things had been different since Optimus had gotten over charged. The mech didn’t treat him quite the same. Starscream felt immensely pleased with himself. It had worked. He could tell it had. “Maybe you should have him scan me. It might be a good idea.” He rubbed his emberplates, trying to soothe the newember that fluttered beneath the protective plates. Optimus didn’t know it but his creator protocals were already activating. He was more attentive and far less prone to throw out threats. It was a step forward. Hopefully a good enough reason for Optimus to finally end the war. He was either going to be gratified, or he was going to outright slag Starscream. 

Optimus unhooked the chain, and picked up the flier before he could protest. “I will stay with you then, I don't’ trust Ratchet not to try something.” 

Starscream laughed, “I don’t either.” He snuggled against the warm chestplates, and felt the newember spin happily as it felt it’s sire’s ember so close to it’s own. He could feel the little ones joy. It was very emotive already, and from what he had read that was always a good sign. 

The trip to the medbay was blessedly short. Optimus hovered as the medic checked him over, and scowled at Ratchet when he thought the medic was getting too touchy-feely. “Well, what is wrong. I don’t have all day, Ratchet.” 

“He is carrying, Lord Optimus,” Ratchet said, his red Optics felt like they were going to burn a hole right through Starscream. The flier cringed away. “He did it on purpose. He turned off his anti-sparking protocols. Do you want me to abort it for you?” 

Starscream growled, and curled around himself protectively. “I’ll offline you if you touch it.” 

“And so would I,” Optimus ground out, and gave Starscream a calculating look. “It’s mine. You don’t touch what is mine, Ratchet.” 

The medic gave him a sour look, but bowed anyway, “As you wish, my Lord Prime.” 

Optimus picked up Starscream carefully, and with far more care than was normally in his nature. “A reason. Is that what this is?” 

“I hope it is a good enough one, Master.”


End file.
